Stupid Cho
by melovinharrypotter
Summary: Hermione loves Harry, but Harry is dating Cho or is he? (This is my first Hermione/Harry story)


**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to J.K Rowling so don't say I stole them.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter (Nickname is Ginger)

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Title:** Stupid Cho

**Summary:** Hermione loves Harry and has since 4th year, the problem was that Harry liked Cho. Hermione is determined to get what she wants, but there's a twist.

**Pairings:** NOT TELLIN

**Rating:** PG 13 (There is a bit of swearing)

**A/N:** This is my first Hermione/Harry, so please give me credit. PLEASE REVIEW.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^

Hermione inwardly growled as Cho walked over to the Griffindor table and sat down next to Harry. All the boys at the table practically drooled over her, as she laughed at something Harry had said to her. You see Hermione didn't like Cho very much, for a couple of reasons. One, is that she was dating Harry Potter, the one person Hermione had loved, the one she had loved since she was 14, the one that kissed when they were 15 and Harry had said it was a mistake. Two, because she could anyone that she wanted, most girls referred her as 'the slut of the school', Hermione had told Harry and Harry only laughed saying it was no where near true. And three, because Cho had actually gone over the standards of Hermione for classes which had amazed everyone and made Hermione furious.

Hermione thought that Cho was a person that could have no friends, but yes, them stupid girls in Ravenclaw wanted to be her friend to get the guys. The one thing that pissed Hermione of the most was that Harry was totally oblivious to it. 

@~@

The first time Hermione had the courage to tell Harry she was in love with him, was the first time she hated Cho. Hermione had walked up to Harry and sat down beside him, as he and Ron played Chess. Ron jumped up and punch the air, yelling "checkmate" and started dancing around the room. Hermione knew that was the chance she was waiting for. 

"Harry, do you want to go studying with me?" Hermione asked, she was practically begging in her mind. Harry turned to her and smiled and at that instance Hermione's heart stopped, his smile was like a poison to her.

"As much as I'd love to Hermione, but me and Cho were going to have a game of Quidditch against each other" Harry said in a cheery tone which made Hermione feel sick.

'oh yes, Cho always gets the one she wants' she thought bitterly 'make way for Queen Cho, the prostitute of the school' Hermione nodded to Harry, tears in her eyes and ran out of the room, leaving a frowning Harry behind.

@~@

Ever since their 'Quidditch game' Cho and Harry had got closer, her little kisses on his cheek, him whispering in her ear, making her blush. All this could only make Hermione see red, and usually she would storm out of the room

@~@

Now back to the situation that Cho was sitting next to Harry, smiling seductively and laughing at his jokes. Hermione had enough of this, she hopped up and went storming out of the room, a pair of loving filled eyes following her.

Hermione stormed past the dungeons, she was going to sit in the potion classroom until everyone came, like she usually did. This time as she stormed down the corridor she ran into someone that knocked her to the ground. She looked up to be staring in gray eyes, Hermione sighed and hopped up to look in the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well isn't it the Mudblood that is in love with the Golden Boy, but I don't blame you, he does have a nice ass" he sneered, Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe this. Hermione ran around of him, and ran towards the Quidditch Field. As she neared it, the sun started to set, giving the grounds a faint glow. Hermione run up the bleaches and sat down, watching the sun fully set.

'why is this all happening to me, tell me what I did to deserve this' Hermione thought sadly.

"I'm probably the most ugliest, stupidest person alive" she huffed aloud as she twirled her curly hair around her forefinger.

"I don't think your ugly or stupid, you're actually quite beautiful" came a voice that she recognized behind her. Hermione spun around to be faced with Harry, who smiled. Harry slowly walked beside Hermione and sat beside her.

"Wh-what are you-you doing here, Harry" she stuttered and Harry smirked.

"Looking for you" he whispered into her ear that made her shiver.He moved closer and kissed her ear, her heart stopped, she turned her head and their lips met. This is what she has always wanted, but yet it felt wrong. Hermione moved away.

"What about Cho? Hmmmm, isn't she your girlfriend" Hermione questioned and Harry laughed.

"Hermione, Cho is dating Ron" he laughed harder and Hermione looked confused.

"But she always kisses you on the cheek and…" Hermione started but Harry interrupted, laughing again.

"she was showing me what to do with you, and she kept teasing me, saying things like 'do that to Hermione'"

"you like me?" Hermione asked stunned. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"no" He said easily, and Hermione's heart dropped "I love you"

Hermione looked up in Harry's shining eyes. Harry moved in and yet again their lips met. Hermione had finally got what she wanted, and she loved it.

@~@

Somewhere under the bleaches a blonde stares at the couple. He growls when their lips meet.

"I will get what I want, Mudblood, I always do. I will have Harry. Mwahahahahahahah"

~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: so what did you think, I did this story quite a while ago, but I am putting it up now. So I hope you like it. This is one of my first stories, it is probably quite rushed, sorry.

Harry: Please review

Hermione: yes please do, I want people to review my story

Draco: your story, what makes it your story, Mudblood

Harry: don't call her that, ferret

Draco: I'll stop if you kiss me

Harry: Never

A/N: okkkkkkkkkkkkkk, so please review.


End file.
